control
by airbefore
Summary: She likes to dominate. And he is more than happy to let her.


**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN:** This one is for realnikkiheat. Hope you like it, dear.

* * *

_con·trol: to exercise restraint or direction over; dominate; command._

"Not too tight?"

She looms over him, her hair tumbling down over her shoulders, a wicked grin curling her pink lips. He's laid out across the length of her bed, his body naked and warm. Castle flexes his arms, tugs on the soft leather cuffs binding his wrists. His arms are spread wide, upper body forming a fleshy Y against the red cotton sheets.

"Nope." A low buzz of arousal pulses through this body, pushes the hair on the back of his neck to attention. "Feels good."

Kate leans down and brushes her lips against his cheek, her voice low and husking. "Wait just a few minutes, Castle. Good will be a distant memory."

He swallows thickly as she straightens and turns away from him. He's been looking forward to this for weeks. No. Years. Ever since she first cocked her eyebrow at him in that park, eyes saying everything her lips weren't.

She likes to dominate.

And he is more than happy to let her.

"Lift your head," she directs, turning back toward him with a long scarf hanging limply from her fingers. Castle follows her command, grinning as she ties the silk around his eyes, tucking it down firmly over the tops of his ears. The blackness is consuming and the hum of anticipation creeps up a notch, his muscles flexing and releasing in excitement.

Her lips, open and wet, drag across the inside of his right bicep and he jumps, the touch unexpectedly arousing. She chuckles and skims her lips up to the crook of his elbow, nipping softly at thin skin. "You gonna be this twitchy the whole time, Castle?"

"Just wasn't expecting my bicep to be your first stop on this tour of torture."

"Tour of torture?" The bed shifts beneath him as she moves onto it, her lips still travelling up the length of his right arm. She reaches his wrist and bites down sharply just below where the cuff is wrapped securely around him. He cries out as she sucks at his skin, her tongue laving over him hotly. She releases him with a wet pop and then her mouth is at his ear, breath ruffling the hair at his temple. "I thought you were looking forward to being played with? To letting me do whatever I want to you?"

"I am. Very much," he affirms, turning his head in an effort to catch her lips.

Kate grabs him by the chin and forces his head away from her, her teeth digging into his neck. "No." Her fingers slide down to his throat. He swallows against the pressure, feels the blood surge through his lower body. "You do what I say tonight, Castle. _I_," her fingers tighten, thumb pressing deeply into the pulse throbbing in his neck, "am in control."

He nods in response and her hand loosens, moves down to skim over the line of his clavicle. The bed shifts again, bouncing back lightly as she removes her weight. The tips of her fingers on his skin is their only contact and he closes his eyes tightly behind the blindfold, tries to anticipate her next move.

She drags her fingers over his chest, spreading them wide. Her thumb swirls over his nipple and he pictures her face in his mind, the look of hunger in her eyes, her bottom lips clamped tightly between her teeth. Her hair brushes over his stomach, light and tickling, and his fingers tense. He wants to wrap it around his hands, use the long curling ropes as leverage as he bends her head back and devours her mouth.

He groans when she scrapes her nails over the rounded protrusion of his hip, her hand continuing its slow migration down his body. "Beckett, you're killing me."

She laughs, soft and lilting, and he shiver as she curls her fingers around the curve of his knee, tugging it up into a gentle bend. "I've barely started." His body is jostled from side to side as she climbs back onto the bed and moves between his legs. Her hands caress his calves slowly as she speaks, "Do I need to slow down so you can learn some patience?"

"Four years of waiting more than proved my patience, I think."

Her teeth are sharp against the inside of his thigh and his hips buck wildly off the bed as she bites and sucks, her hair brushing against his throbbing erection. She presses down on his hips with her hand, curling her fingers and digging the nails into his flesh. The pressure on his leg releases and suddenly she's over him, her breasts flat against his chest as she hisses into his ear.

"Don't be a smartass, _Rick._ Unless you want me to leave you here while I take care of _this_," she straddles his bent leg, rubs herself against his quaking thigh; he can feel her, hot and wet, sliding over his fevered skin and he growls low his throat, body arching off the mattress, "on my own."

"I want to touch you," he hisses, bending his leg up until his heel presses against the back of thigh. Kate rolls her hips and shifts against him, painting him with her arousal.

Bracing herself with a hand on his shoulder, he feels her push herself up over him until just the tips of her breasts are brushing his chest. The muscles in his neck twinge painfully as he strains up, tries to find her, any part of her, with his mouth. The hand still on his hip skitters inward and down, trailing through the wetness she's left on his skin. A low, long moan pushes out of his throat when he feels her fingers slip between their bodies, the back of her hand pressed into the giving flesh of his thigh as she touches herself.

"I'm so fucking _wet_, Castle," she pants, her breasts swaying rhythmically against his chest. Her hips roll and he tenses his leg, tries to give her a solid pressure to grind against. "I want you so much."

"Kate -"

She tears at his mouth savagely, her teeth pulling on his lips. His body rocks underneath her and she pushes down hard on his shoulder, her knees pressing into the mattress on either side of his leg.

"No moving."

"I can't stay - _fuck _- I can't stay still while you're doing that."

"Then I'll stop." She's off him in a flash, the wet spot on his thigh rapidly going cold. "If you can't behave, I'll just have to -"

Her tongue is wave of burning lava rolling over the underside of his erection and he clenches his fingers around the leather straps holding him to the headboard. _Fuck_. She wraps her fingers around his erection and works him roughly, wrist twisting hard and fast. The sensation makes his head spin and he channels all his remaining control into keeping his body as still as possible because he knows if he moves she'll stop and _oh shit _she cannot stop doing that. Not now.

Castle digs his toes into the bed when she dips low between his legs, the ends of her hair tickling the insides of his thighs as she drags her mouth over his balls, her fingers still rippling over his shaft. He hisses out her name, feels her grin against him before opening her mouth and pulling him inside. His body bows violently on the the bed as she rolls her tongue against him, a string a expletives pouring from his lips.

"Fuck, Kate. Fuck." Her fingers whirl over him expertly and he never wants her to stop but she - oh god, oh _god_ - she has to. Now. "Beckett, stop. Stop. Fuck, I'm gonna come if you don't stop now."

She releases his balls and pulls the curve of her mouth up the crease of his thigh, her nose brushing along his pubic hair. "You don't want to come?" Her lips feather lightly over his tip and he bucks, arms pulling the restraints taut. Kate laughs, her breath sweeping over him hotly, "That seems like a yes to me."

"Inside," he pants, hearing the whine in his own voice. "I want to come inside you."

Castle feels her weight shift, her breasts sliding up over his stomach, trapping his erection in the humidity between their bodies. He groans when she drags her fingers, still sticky with her own arousal over his lips. She pushes two fingers into his mouth and he sucks on them greedily, hips a steady metronome under the hard press of her body.

"You taste amazing," he slurs when she drags her fingers out of his mouth and paints a wet line down the center of his chest. "Please, I want you on my mouth."

"I thought you wanted to be," she slides up his body until he can feel the wet heat of her pressing down on his stomach, "inside me?"

The growl he releases dirty and feral and he feels her body jump, twitching with arousal at the insistence and need in his voice. "I want to make you come with my mouth, Beckett. I want to taste you."

"You certainly are making a lot of demands, Castle." She moves forward and wraps her hands around his bound wrists, grinds her wetness into the tense plane of his stomach. "Are you forgetting who is in charge here?" Her voice drops to a dangerous whisper and she leans down, presses her words into his ear. "Stop trying to top from the bottom. I _will_ leave you here." She shakes his wrists and the headboard rattles. "Do you want that?"

"No."

"Are you going to behave?"

"Yes."

"Good."

And then she's gone, the bed bouncing sharply as she bounds off. He tries to track her movements by the soft slap of her feet against the floor. He wants to call out for her, beg to come back and finish what she started. His body is on fire, burning from the inside out and _god_ he just needs to fuck her. Needs to bury himself inside her and not come out for hours. The sound of plastic clicking against plastic makes him jerk, craning his head around to pinpoint the origin.

Liquid heat hits his chest and he screams out her name, his feet digging into the mattress and hips thrusting violently into the empty air. The stream of wax rolls down the curve of his ribs, the flow slowing at it starts to cool. Breath still ragged from the shock, he waits in silence for her next move.

Kate circles around his body slowly, dripping wax across random patches of skin, while he hisses and bucks, tries to control the urge to beg her to climb on top of him and let him come. The last pool of wax is still drying on the inside of his left elbow when he feels the bed shift underneath him. Her fingers are swift and slick over his throbbing erection and he pants out her name, his body dancing on the thin edge of discomfort.

"Relax," she whispers as she works him. His hips buck when she slips a soft silicone ring down the length of him, the pressure almost unbearable.

"Fuck, Kate," he grits, the words ragged in the arid desert of his throat.

Wordlessly, she shifts and her fingers slip up over his stomach and ribs. He shivers in anticipation when he feels her leg lift over his outstretched arm, knee pressing into the mattress next to his ear. Yes. This is what he wants. Needs. The air ripples as she carefully brings her other leg over, plants her knee alongside his other ear. The musky smell of her fills his nostrils and Castle licks his lips, neck craning. The ring around him feels likes it's shrinking with every passing second and _fuck_ he just needs to taste her. Needs to feel her come, his name on her lips.

Slowly, she lowers herself and he groans into her, the sound muffled by the press of her thighs against his cheeks. Her nails bite into his sides when he drags his tongue over her, sucks greedily at the wetness dripping down her thighs. He wants to take his time, build her up until she just can't take it anymore, until she's skating along the edge of insanity with him. He dips his tongue shallowly into her entrance and she cries out his name and presses down into his mouth and suddenly all thoughts of slow are gone and he just wants her to come for him.

She uses his body ruthlessly in the pursuit of her pleasure, directing his lips and tongue with the hard twist of her hips. Her knees dig into his shoulders as he cranes his neck and chases her clit with his teeth, groaning deeply when she drops her weight fully onto his mouth, presses the back of his head down into the mattress.

"Yes, Castle," she pants, her nails digging into his ribs as she rides his face. "God, I love your mouth. Fuck."

The headboard shudders as he pulls at his restraints, fingers spasming with the desperate need to touch her. Her body falls heavily against his chest, her hands bracing firmly on his thighs as she pushes herself onto his swirling tongue. She bites down sharply on his hip and the sting of her teeth spurs him on, pushes him closer to the edge. He moans into her, a deep rumbling from low in his chest, and she screams out his name, her hips twitching erratically against his chest.

Clambering off of him quickly, her body loose and liquid, she turns on the bed and straddles his hips. Her fingers band firmly around him and then she's sinking down onto him, their twin cries mingling in the humid air. _Yes. _He can imagine her face, mouth a perfect red O as she moves over him, her breasts swaying perfectly against her ribs with every twist of her hips.

"I want to see you," he mumbles, words barely forming in his heaving lungs. "Please"

Her mouth is on him, hot and fierce, breasts pressed flat against his chest. She tugs the blindfold off while she attacks his mouth, sucking hard on his tongue. Her fingers thread through his hair and tug, directing his mouth to the smooth, sweet curve of her neck. Her skin is slick and salty under his tongue. He bites down hard on the curve of her neck and her fingers fist in hair, pulling his mouth away from her quickly reddening skin.

Pushing on his shoulders, she rises up over him again, and he blinks in the dim light, tries to pull her into focus. Her skin is glistening with sweat, hair wild and tumbling. She meets his gaze, her hands drifting up to skim over her own breasts and throat. Grinning wickedly, she draws her fingers over her peaked nipples, pinching and rolling while Castle groans underneath her.

"Can I say apples just so you'll take these damn things off and I can touch you?"

Kate laughs and leans back, bracing her hands on his calves. "No. You have to watch." She shifts her weight to one hand brings the other one forward, two fingers slipping down to circle her clit. "Just _watch_."

She rides him furiously and he watches. Watches the way she moves her hips as her orgasm gets closer, the way her strokes get tight and sloppy. Watches the way she works her clit, her fingers fast and sure with years of practice. Watches the way she lifts herself off of him, his body slick and glistening with the evidence of her want.

Watches her breasts pendulum when she jerks forward, her body curving in on itself as her orgasm starts. The hand on his leg flies to his stomach, her mouth falling open, chest heaving. He can feel her fluttering around him, her orgasm struggling to become a reality. He plants his feet on the bed and torques his hips, pushes himself up into her with as much force as he can manage. Kate screams out his name and collapses on his chest, her mouth hot and wet against his neck.

"Come for me, Castle," she breathes and he's gone, white spots blotting out his vision as he pumps into her hot and hard, her name a guttural moan in his throat.

When he comes back to himself his arms are free and resting heavily against his sides. Kate is sprawled out next him, her body still glistening.

"Hey."

"Hey," she laughs, leaning over to kiss him. With effort, he lifts an arm and wraps it around her waist, pulls her up tightly against his chest. Her skin slides wetly over his as she settles down, head on his slightly aching shoulder. "How are your arms?"

"A little sore but good."

She hums against as he presses a kiss to the top of her head. "We need to shower."

"In a minute. I'm not sure I can stand up right now."

They rest in silence for a moment, her fingers trailing aimless patterns over his chest and stomach.

"You're bossy," he announces suddenly and she barks out a startled laugh, her ribs shaking under his fingers. "Really bossy."

"You complaining?"

He pauses, pretends to think about it. "No, I like it. But," he rolls them over, presses her down into the mattress as she gasps, "you should prepare yourself because next time, I'm in charge."

"Is that so?"

"Yep. Because, Detective, if there is one thing I'm sure of it's that as much as you like to be in _control_," he drags his fingers down her chest and stomach and dips between her legs possessively, grinning as she moans and bucks into his touch, "you like the thrill of giving it to me more."


End file.
